


What I Like About You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck runs into Eddie at Pride, and some truths come out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 285





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Day 1 of Buddie First Kiss Week: Related to Pride. Dedicating this to Amanda. She knows why 😆

The streets are a sea of colorful chaos when Buck arrives. A good chaos, one filled with joyful chatter and laughter and cheers. There aren’t many people that aren’t smiling right now. At least that he can see. It fills him with a feeling of giddy excitement. He loves this time of year. He has ever since he was a teenager, even before he had the courage to come to something like this.

He looks around the crowd with a smile, taking in the different flags and people. He lost Maddie and Josh somewhere in the crowd a few minutes ago, but knows they’ll catch up eventually. He knows Hen and Karen are somewhere around here too.

He spots a familiar face in the crowd and his mouth falls open. “Eddie?”

Eddie’s head snaps in his direction, his eyes widening when they land on Buck. For a moment they drift, sweeping over Buck, no doubt taking in his outfit, before landing on his face once again. “Buck?”

“What are you doing here?” Buck asks, looking around them, as if something on the crowded street will clue him in on his sudden appearance at a Pride parade. “Not that you’re not allowed to be here. I just…”

Eddie just smiles and steps closer, “I’m here with Carlos. He thought it was about time I fully embraced myself.”

Buck’s brow furrows, “Fully embrace yourself?”

“Yep,” Carlos says. “His _bi_ side.”

He throws a wink Buck’s way, and Buck feels his face heat up. Eddie’s bi? How had he not realized that? They’re best friends, surely he should have known that. Granted, Buck’s never outright talked about his sexuality either. He just figured people knew. Maybe Eddie had too. Buck’s hoped though. God has he hoped.

“Awesome,” Buck grins. “Well you’re definitely in for a treat.”

“You’ve done this before?” Eddie asks him.

Buck nods, “Yeah. I knew I was bi when I was fifteen, but didn’t do my first pride until eighteen. It was thrilling, man. Being out on my own and getting to see the love of this community up close.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Eddie,” Carlos says. “Pride is special. A lot of good things can happen here.” He looks between Buck and Eddie and smirks. “If you let them.”

Eddie shoves his shoulder lightly, “Stop being weird and go find your boyfriend.”

“Oh I will definitely do that,” Carlos laughs. “And maybe if you play your cards right, you’ll leave here with a boyfriend yourself.”

“You’re here looking for a boyfriend?” Buck asks, feeling his heart drop a little.

“What? No! That’s just… Carlos being Carlos,” Eddie says. He rubs the back of his neck and glares at Carlos’ retreating back. 

“Oh.” Buck can’t help but feel relieved that Eddie didn’t come here with the intention of finding a boyfriend. Not that necessarily means anything for him. Unless it does.

“So...”

“Do you...”

They both laugh. Eddie looks at him, a shy smile on his face, one that Buck can’t help but return.

He finally allows himself to take in Eddie's outfit, and now he's wishing he hadn't. Because of course Eddie has to turn and say something to TK and Carlos and Buck gets a good view of exactly how his ass looks in those shorts. Booty shorts. Eddie Diaz is wearing booty shorts. And Buck is pretty sure his brain is short circuiting, unsure how to compute seeing that much skin on display. Especially those thighs. He's thought of them before, but actually seeing them like this…

He bites his fist to prevent himself from doing something stupid like falling to his knees and sinking his teeth into those thighs. 

"Buck?" Eddie asks, closer now.

Buck feels guilty at the concern on his face. Here Eddie is at his first pride and Buck's being weird. He can fix this. He just needs to complement Eddie's outfit. That's normal. Friends do that.

"Nice ass," Buck says. His eyes widen at the words and he rushes to correct himself. "I mean, nice thighs. No. I mean…" he takes a deep breath and directs his eyes skyward. "Nice outfit."

He can hear the sound of Maddie, Hen, and Josh cackling and glares over at them in time to see Carlos and TK high fiving.

“You guys are assholes,” Buck mutters.

“So,” Eddie says, drawing Buck’s attention back to him. Buck startles when he finds him a lot closer than he had been. He’s smirking. “You like my outfit?”

“Uhh yeah? The shorts are… nice.”

“Nice huh? What exactly do you like about the shorts, Buck?”

Buck scoffs, “Come on, man. You know.”

“Maybe I want to hear you say it,” Eddie says.

“Why? So you can make fun of me about it?”

“Make fun of you?” Eddie’s face twists in confusion. “I wasn’t making fun of you. Far from it.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Maybe I’m using your little outburst as a sign that it’s okay to go after what I want,” Eddie says.

Hope flares to life in Buck’s chest. The kind he’s never let himself feel before when it comes to Eddie. “What do you want?”

Eddie’s hands are on his hips then, pulling him closer. “You.”

Buck smiles, wide and happy, as he puts his hands on Eddie’s chest. “You already have me. I just wasn’t sure…”

“Me either,” Eddie says. “But now that I know…”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“I had one idea,” Eddie says, voice lowering as he leans in closer. Buck doesn’t have to ask what it is. The next moment Eddie’s kissing him. It’s soft, still a hint of hesitation behind it. Which Buck can’t have at all. He moves one of his hands to Eddie’s hair and tugs him in, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

There’s cheers around them, and Buck is sure only a few of them are from their friends. He smiles as he pulls back. “I think this is my favorite Pride.”

“It’s barely even started,” Eddie tells him.

Buck shrugs, “I know it’s only going to get even more awesome from here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, because I’ll be with you.”

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Maddie asks.

“I love you guys too,” Buck says, grinning over at his friends. “But maybe Eddie a little bit more.”

Maddie rolls her eyes. “Yeah we all know that.”

“Especially what your favorite parts are,” TK teases.

Eddie chuckles and kisses his cheek. He keeps his lips close to his ear when he pulls back. “You can tell me more about that later.”

Buck grins, “I’m looking forward to it. But for now, we’re gonna show you a hell of a good time.”

“Bring it on.”

Buck hadn’t been exaggerating when he said this was going to be his favorite Pride event. He’s surrounded by the people he loves, celebrating love. There isn’t anything better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
